Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Quotes
Injustice 2 Match Intro Dialogue Leonardo Donatello Raphael Michelangelo In Battle * "Shell shocked!" - During Super Move Leonardo * "Bro!" - Character power * "Yo bro!" - Character power * "Hey bro!" - Character power * "Donnie!"/"Raph!" - Character power * "High five!" - After character power (Mikey) * "Yes!" - After character power (Mikey) * "Nice!" - After character power (Mikey) * "Good job!" - After character power (Mikey) * "You want a few pointers?" - After winning a round * "Sensei overestimated you." - After winning a round * "Next time, try patience." - After winning a round * "Complete disciplined break-down." - After winning a round * "You should study with Master Splinter." - After winning a round * "Master Splinter sends his regards." - After winning a round * "I blame whoever trained you." - After winning a round * "Now that'll hit the spot." - Outro * "Mmmmm..." - Outro Donatello * "Bye bye!" * "Didn't even need an electro-grenade." - After winning a round * "Analysis suggests this fight's over." - After winning a round * "You weren't worth leaving the lab for." - After winning a round * "You'd do better if you knew physics." - After winning a round * "Should I catalog your weaknesses?" - After winning a round * "Got a theory on why you're losing." - After winning a round * "Rejecting science never works." - After winning a round * "Where do you come from?" - Outro * "Pizza..." - Outro Raphael * "Let's go!" - Getting Hype * "Come on!" - Getting Hype * "My turn!" - During Super Move * "Just what where you thinking?" - After winning a round * "First step: admit you have a problem!" - After winning a round * "I'm snoring over here." - After winning a round * "The beating stops when morale improves." - After winning a round * "You couldn't beat a Mouser." - After winning a round * "Casey so needs to see this." - After winning a round * "Great turtle or greatest turtle?" - After winning a round * "You're turtleneck-deep in it." - After winning a round against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * "Nice!" - Outro * "Pepperoni..." - Outro Michelangelo * "Gnarly!" - After a combo * "Cowabunga!" - After a combo * "Coming through, bro!" - During Super Move * "Sleeping on the controller, bro." - After winning a round * "You're such a scrub." - After winning a round * "Mikey achievement unlocked!" - After winning a round * "Turtles for the win!" - After winning a round * "All this winning's making me hungry!" - After winning a round * "Looks like it's game over." - After winning a round * "I tried to be friendly." - After winning a round * "Pizza trophy unlocked!" - Outro * "Get over here..." - Outro Clash Leonardo Defense Wagers * "Earning my hero stripes today." * "Shredder's got nothing on you." * "You make Bebop look good." * "Thought you had skills." * "You can quit if you need to." * "Getting now why I'm in charge?" * "Touch my bros, answer to me." Attack Wagers * "Sensei's taught me well." * "I got some turtle power left." * "I trained all my life for this." * "I won't let master down." * "Nah, let's keep training." * "Turtles never quit." * "Good luck getting through the shell." Donatello Defense Wagers * "Too much brain power for you?" * "So much for this experiment." * "Your failure proves my theory." * "Who needs inventions?" * "You're better than I predicted." * "Need more proof why you stink?" * "I have lab rats who fight harder." Attack Wagers * "There's no denying turtle power." * "My turtle power's off the charts." * "Time for the gadgets." * "What's wrong with my theory?" * "Overstating your chances, dude." * "Your thesis is flawed." * "Here comes the equal opposite reaction!" * "Not what my calc shows." Raphael Defense Wagers * "Now you taking me seriously?" * "No gas in the tank?" * "When do you get nerfed?" * "I should've listen to sensei." * "What else you got, dude?" * "You know you suck, right?" * "Shellapped by a turtle." * "Cheap pool too shallow, huh?" Attack Wagers * "That's cause I fight angry." * "Making me angry, dude." * "I can still take you." * "Go for it, loser." * "Whatever, dude." * "You're so not impressing me." * "Never mock a turtle." * "I'm not done leaving scars." Michelangelo Defense Wagers * "Chillax, dude!" * "This is embarrassing, dude." * "Too bad you can't respond." * "This one's for Master Splinter." * "Can't pop up this shell." * "Looking a little shell shocked." * "Hands off my pizza!" * "Cheap hit, dude." Attack Wagers * "Time for me to level up." * "I'm not tempting fate." * "You're totally going down." * "Next time, try a combo." * "Like shell, dude." * "Cause I'm a hero in a half-shell." * "Ain't no stopping a ninja turtle." * "Then maybe you're glitching." Category:Article stubs Category:Quotes